


Once Upon The Moon

by ukiinas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, ヴァ二タスの手記 - 望月淳 | The Case Study of Vanitas - Mochizuki Jun
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Blood and Violence, Freeform, Ghoul!Vanitas, Investigator!Noé, M/M, VaNoé, basically lots of angst as their relationship progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukiinas/pseuds/ukiinas
Summary: Their routine was the same as always. Noé would come up to Vanitas and they would challenge the other. It became their special way of greeting one another; a greeting that transcended a simple “hello” or “how are you?”. It was something neither of them could properly describe.Tokyo Ghoul AU in which Vanitas is a ghoul and Noé is a ghoul investigator.





	1. Your Name

The split second of a man gasping for help. The touch of well-woven silk against a porcelain throat. The feeling of kagune stretching out behind him like feathers of a majestic eagle. The fresh smell of blood as life oozed out of a victim. The silence of death’s cry. These were sensations that Vanitas knew far too well, better than the back of his hand, and tonight was no exception.

His footsteps were light against the stone slabs of low walls as he travelled from one point to another, scanning his surroundings only briefly before making the next jump. He hummed quietly to himself, dark cloak fluttering slightly in the gentle breeze as he made his way to one of his favorite locations in the perimeter. He spun around merrily on his tiptoes before crouching on a high ledge, stretching from side to side as he waited. The moon was his only partner on this chilly night, but it was all that Vanitas needed. He felt invincible with the pale moon by his side; it was omnipercipient and encouraging and a valuable companion. And it was also thanks to the moon that his feast to-be moved into view.

Vanitas remained motionless, his features stone cold as his gaze fixated on his target. Another breeze drifted across the streets and ruffled Vanitas’ stray bangs and loose clothing, but he gave no other signs that he were more alive than any statue. The moon cast a gentle glow around Vanitas’ next victims, three men seemingly in their early twenties, chuckling to one another as they slid from one alleyway to the next. If they had any chance of escaping with their lives, it had long gone, for Vanitas had vanished from the moon’s embrace and melted into the shadows behind them.

A gasp. A startled mumble. The beginnings of a plea. Those were the only human noises that fell upon Vanitas’ ears before silence enveloped them all, their bodies falling in unison to the ground with a soft thud, pools of crimson gathering at their necks. He whistled and shifted his mask to the side, the delicate blue feathers tickling his ear tips as he dissected the bodies evenly. He always sliced his victims twice, once on the throat and the other down their chest, for he believed that display and sanitation were key despite his wild and unpredictable personality. But of course, Vanitas also believed that human organs held the most exquisite flavor as opposed to the limbs, hence his killing methods often led crime detectives to believe it was a mere street gang murder rather than the careful handiwork of a ghoul.

But as much as Vanitas wanted to stay and savor his midnight feast, tonight was not the night, for his precious evening peace was shattered by the approaching presence of a familiar human, a human Vanitas learned to recognize far too easily. Perhaps it was the confidence in the human’s footsteps that gave him away, or maybe it was his delicious scent. Or rather, it was because this human was very much alone. It was a ghoul investigator, yet Vanitas refused to run. He refused to hide. No, it was instead his own wish to stay and welcome the visitor. The two had been pacing cautiously around one another since day one, and they had both yet to eliminate the other. Investigation squads eventually became smaller investigation squads, and eventually became this investigator’s main mission, and no one was allowed to interfere with the job. Vanitas couldn’t make sense of why or how, but one thing was for certain: he would be fighting him yet again.

He stood up slowly as the investigator’s footsteps slowed to a halt, readjusting his mask to fully cover his face again. “What do think you’re doing out here? You ought to run now, young one. It’s dangerous to linger around at night,” he said cheerfully, smoothing out the wrinkles in his cloak.

Ghoul investigator Noé straightened, stepping into the moonlight. “I think you know who I am,” he said calmly, tightening his stance. He made no move to extract his quinque; something most ghoul investigators would have done immediately. Only Noé himself knew the answer as to why, or so he believed.

Vanitas chuckled and shrugged, examining Noé from head to toe behind his concealed mask. “My my. Do I, now? I was engaged in some rather important business, but I suppose I’m grateful you waited ‘til I’d finished before joining me.”

Their routine was the same as always. Noé would come up to Vanitas and they would challenge the other. It became their special way of greeting one another; a greeting that transcended a simple “hello” or “how are you?”. It was something neither of them could properly describe.

Noé brought a hand to his uniform sleeve, adjusting it as he stared back at Vanitas, watching his every move. “Give yourself up now, or suffer the consequences,” he said. “I advise you against the latter.”

Vanitas snorted, his laughter growing increasingly maniacal as he stomped one foot on the ground and tilted his head towards Noé. “You of all people should know what my answer is. After all, you’ve been chasing me around for months; almost a year now. You’ve let me slip from your grasp twenty-three times.” He slowly raised a finger and pointed at him. “Don’t get me wrong, my dear. You’re a formidable opponent. I know there’s no way you could’ve lost all your chances on so many occasions. What is your purpose?”

“My purpose remains true,” Noé said, clearly unshaken by the ghoul’s words. “I’m taking you down together with all the other ghouls in this area. Let’s cease the senseless banter now, shall we?” He rested his hand over the handle of his quinque and narrowed his eyes towards the enemy.

Vanitas raised a hand as if to stop him, but resolved to shaking at him instead. “That is poor etiquette, darling,” he sighed in mock disappointment. “Weren’t you ever taught to strike up a loving conversation before anything else?”

Noé gritted his teeth, hissing. “I don’t have time for you. I have no reason to speak on equal grounds with a ghoul. Begone.”

Vanitas shook his head and crossed his arms. "You don't have time for me, and yet you're still in the same spot? If you were serious about your job, dear investigator...," he paused, facing him directly as his eyes turned red, "I’d have many open wounds from you by now."

"You-!" Noé shouted as he unsheathed the outer section of his quinque, yanking it into view. The liquid cells spread rapidly around his dominant arm, forming a sturdy shield and solidifying immediately with a red spark. He charged towards the ghoul, full of rage and frustration as Vanitas smirked, his features half hidden under his mask.

Vanitas lept back at the last moment and perched gracefully on the wall beside him as Noé skidded to a halt, eyes flashing as he missed his target. Vanitas smiled sweetly, whistling as he waved down at him. "Better luck next time!"

He turned and jumped onto the nearest lamppost and swung around halfway before he flung himself into a tree, but Noé was fast on his feet. Using the flexibility of his quinque as a launchpad, he lept into the same tree Vanitas was in, and was surprised to come inches away from the enemy’s face. But what was perhaps more surprising was that Noé didn't move an inch, nor did he attack him whatsoever.

"Hello~," Vanitas sang, grinning as he tilted his chin into his palm. Reaching out, he gently tapped Noé's nose with his other hand, causing the other to back away hastily, almost falling out of the tree as a result. Vanitas leaned in, sighing contentedly as he licked his lips, bloodstained teeth glinting partially through the foliage. "Your scent is most alluring," he said softly into his ear, only to dart away from his grasp, bellowing with laughter.

As Noé growled at the deception and exploded from the trees in hot pursuit of his target, several thoughts ran through his mind, faster than he could ever physically keep up with. He was enraged and confused at the same time, but what he failed to understand was himself. Why didn't he strike out in the first place so this could all be over in a heartbeat? Why had he been so hesitant? Why did Vanitas pull such a senseless act? But most of all, Noé wanted to know why he'd failed to capture Vanitas all this time. The ghoul's ability as a SS rating was one thing, but Noé's incompetence was another issue. He was an honorable and capable investigator who led and succeeded many missions in the past, so why couldn't he complete another task as simple as this one? Perhaps he had gotten too attached to his own duty. He was the first to dispatch information about Vanitas, and had been the first to jump at every opportunity of suppressing the ghoul. And yet he still returned empty-handed to this very day, having nothing more to express but one apology after another. Maybe his responsibilities tied him down, and he couldn't be free of them.

Vanitas skipped and dashed from one rooftop to another, spreading his arms and laughing to himself as he occasionally ducked and turned to dodge Noé's attacks. The ghoul showed no signs of slowing down, nor did it seem like he was running out of breath any time soon. As per Noé's calculations, Vanitas sprinting speed was 1.35 times faster than the average ghoul with an ukaku physique, and had 5.02 times the stamina. The investigator had engaged in this fight with such knowledge, but it didn't make the agile ghoul any less irritating.

"Enlighten me, precious dove," Vanitas called back at Noé as they continued their wild chase through the desolate neighborhood, "Why have you come alone, pray tell? Did you wish to have a private consultation with the doctor?"

Noé scoffed, oblivious to the weight behind his words. "You are no doctor to me. It's a disgrace when all you can do is destroy!"

Vanitas skidded to a halt as soon as the words reached him. Clenching his fist, he turned around, eyes flashing with rage and agony as he caught Noé's wrist, stopping the momentum as the quinque fell to the tiled roof beside them with a sharp clang. Noé stood still, completely taken aback by the change in his attitude as Vanitas glared at him like never before. His hand trembled as Vanitas' did with anger, and Noé was sure it would leave a bruise by the end of the ordeal.

"You," Vanitas rasped, his voice hoarse and low, a clear beginning of an impending storm. "You know nothing of what I do. Do you even know who I am? What I live for?" His voice rose steadily with each syllable, and the fingers that clutched Noé's wrist gripped even tighter as he spoke.

"I-"

"Don't speak so freely as if you know me! Because you don't," Vanitas said, eyes widening with pain as his voice dropped to a whisper. "You don't know a thing about me."

The grip on Noé's hand loosened and Vanitas eventually let it fall, glancing away. The two stood in silence for a while, neither of them wanting to break the awkward moment of peace they finally shared. Noé didn't know why, but he found himself hoping that this peace would last for eternity.

"I don't," Noé said quietly, still making no move to continue the fight. His quinque laid silently next to him, temporarily forgotten. "I don't know anything about you. In fact, I resent you. But like you said, I am utterly clueless about you."

Vanitas turned his head slowly towards him, eyeing him warily as he listened. As to the reason for doing so with the enemy, he didn't know why, and neither did Noé. But he listened, nonetheless.

"It is a terrible act on my part. I'll never apologize, but perhaps I can fix this," he continued, shifting from one foot to the other under the intensity of Vanitas’ gaze. "Would you tell me your name?"

Vanitas took a step back, and another. He wasn't expecting this. All ghouls had aliases and this investigator also knew him by his own one, but what kind of question was that? This was impossible. Humans and ghouls were meant to be natural and eternal enemies, not wide-eyed acquaintances at a grand event. But the situation before him was undeniably true. He couldn't escape the situation, and Vanitas was never ready to acknowledge running away as an option or an answer. So he halted his footsteps and raised his head towards the enemy. "My...my name is...," he began.

Surprise flashed momentarily across Noé's features as Vanitas complied, anxious as he awaited his answer.

"I...am...," Vanitas swallowed. He couldn't do it. As much as he wanted to accept himself and prove the investigator wrong, he couldn't bring himself to say it. Perhaps he had lost his name just as he had lost a part of himself all those years ago.

"I don't have one," Vanitas managed to choke out, wincing at his own stupidity as he backed away quickly. He turned his back on Noé and shut his eyes, disappearing into the night.


	2. Midnight Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Obligatory bar scene ]

Noé sighed and plopped down in his seat, rubbing a hand idly across his nape. He had quite the headache, but here he was, exhausted and at a bar. Noé had never been a man who made the wisest of decisions, but this one definitely outweighed them all. The occasional flicker of neon lights blinded him and the music deafened him, but he’d managed to drag himself along after Dominique persuaded him that he needed a well-deserved break. “Loosen up!”, she had said, but his current situation at work was grim and he wasn’t sure if he was moving in the right direction anymore.

“So,” Dominique spoke up as she slid into the seat next to Noé, taking a sip of her drink. “Care to shed some weight off your mind?”

Noé grunted into his palms, ruffling his hair as he did so. “This case on Vanitas...it’s going a lot worse than I anticipated. It’s fair to say that I haven’t made progress at all.” He had initially been enthralled to take over the case, but shouldering the responsibility by himself proved to be no easy task. He had carved a solid reputation as a highly capable investigator over the years, but he knew this case would quickly lead to the ultimate downfall if the pace remained dormant. It would be simple to request additional assistance from the higher-ups, but Noé was far too reluctant to sacrifice his self esteem — the diminutive amount he had left, anyway. The pressure from it all had begun to present itself as stress lines on his face, and it was getting rather serious if Dominique herself decided to discuss it in a bar of all places.

She studied him intently. If Noé didn’t know better, he would have thought she was solving a complex mathematical equation; her gaze alone was enough to make anyone feel uncomfortable. “But you’ve been gathering more information about him on each new mission, haven’t you?”, she said, tracing the rim of her glass with a finger. “I’d say that’s steady progress.”

Noé clicked his tongue, spreading his hands in frustration. “Collecting information is all I’ve been able to do in the past months; I’m nowhere near to actually getting a grip on him.” He shook his head in disappointment. Dominique may be his trusted friend and reliable coworker, but his status was still at risk if the higher-ups caught wind of the current situation. Although Noé would rather lose his reputation over a friend any day, he still wasn’t prepared for what could be in store for him.

Dominique blinked slowly and twirled her glass in one hand as she watched the ice swirl inside it. “What do you think is stopping you?,” she asked. “You’ve been a beast at suppressing the ghouls on previous cases; how is this one any different from the rest?”

“There’s something...something about him that I don’t understand.” Noé swallowed, chuckling bitterly to himself. “This is completely unacceptable. Why would anyone even wish to understand ghouls in the first place? As a ghoul investigator, no less.” He shook his head again, confused and conflicted. “Vanitas is different from all the other ghouls I’ve been assigned to; his attitude and composure...there are so many things about him that isolate him from the rest, and I can’t help but learn more about him.” He paused, glancing at the reflection in his drink. “I know I’m meant to take him down, but I just can’t help but wonder why he intrigues me so much. Sometimes...sometimes I just can’t bear to land a blow on him.”

Dominique went quiet for several moments, the bar music seemed to grow exceptionally loud as the silence continued. She smirked under her breath and hid an ominous grin before she spoke. “You’ve sure gotten yourself tangled up, haven’t you?” She set her glass down on the table and turned to a confused Noé. “Remember when you were so determined that you were the renowned hero of the Vanitas case? Now you’ve taken over it completely, and your dedication has led your heart astray.”

The words were uncalled for and harsh even for Noé, who only looked more confused. “Domi, what-”

Dominique raised a hand, pausing him as she continued. “You don't want to kill him, or capture him at all. Isn’t that right?”

Noé glanced away, stuttering. “I...I don’t. I only want to learn more about him, and as an investigator I know I shouldn't be thinking like this at all.” He gripped his glass tightly in his hands. “Maybe I should just pass this case onto someone else, someone more capable of handling a ghoul like him.”

“You may say that, but where are you going to find someone who’s equally invested in this case as you?”, she asked, taking another swig of her drink. “It’s a trick question; there’s no one out there who’s more fitted to the task than you are.”

A smile tugged lightly at Noé’s lips. As buoyant and unpredictable as Dominique seemed to be, she was just as levelheaded and rational underneath, and Noé couldn’t ask for a better friend and fellow coworker. If there was anyone who could aid him in his troubles with Vanitas, it would be her. He was grateful for her constant support, even if it meant a five-hour struggle at a bar like this one.

“Thanks, Domi. I’ll think about what I can do from here,” Noé replied, rising from the table with a drink in hand.

Excusing himself, he weaved his way through the crowd in attempt of finding another bartender, but his efforts were in vain as he was pushed back and forth among the sea of people. There were countless reasons why Noé hated going to bars, and this was just one of them. Eventually, he gave up and allowed himself to be nudged towards the wall, where he stayed there for the next few minutes. He was surprised that he could think coherently despite the confining atmosphere, and even more so when he managed to formulate a plan to further tackle the Vanitas case. If there was anything Noé could do that was remotely useful towards the case, it would be discussion. Perhaps his headache obscured the clarity and practicality of his thoughts, but at that point he believed it would be wise to talk to Vanitas about his activity as well as their relationship as it currently was. If Noé could successfully persuade him, then perhaps the CCG would divert their attention away from Vanitas, and Noé himself could regain his reputation. His train of thought ceased, however, as a man pushed his way through the crowd and headed towards him.

“Hey,” the man greeted him, voice rich and clear as water.

Noé was pulled from his thoughts and looked up, coming face to face with a man clad in midnight blue. The bar was poorly illuminated, but his slender form and gentle curves of his cheeks were easy to identify. Another streak of light passed over them, and for a brief moment Noé saw that the man’s eyes were strikingly beautiful, and that they shared the same deep hues as the rest of him. His hair was rather unkempt, to say the least, but it rippled smoothly down the side of his neck, adding a delicate touch to his appearance. The man was stunningly gorgeous, and it was only then that Noé realized he had been caught staring.

Straightening, he attempted to regain his composure. “H-hello,” he stammered, cursing inwardly at his own shyness. Perhaps human interaction wasn’t his forte after all.

The man looked surprised for a moment, then chuckled lightheartedly. It was warm and cheerful, and Noé immediately found himself drawn to him. He had never been brilliant at talking to strangers, and it was rare for them to initiate a conversation, let alone a man as stunning as this one. He wanted to cherish this night forever, and lose himself in the depths of his eyes.

“Ah, you really are awkward,” the man noted, taking a step closer to Noé. “I guess I wasn’t expecting that from such a...dignified member of society.”

Noé almost choked on his own spit. “‘Dignified member of society’? I’m nothing of the sort,” he replied as he looked at him incredulously. “I’ve hardly been able to keep up with my own job; this is about to end in tears.”

The man eyed him with an unreadable expression on his face, tilting his head slightly as he did so. “Oh, that’s unfortunate. What do you do, if you don’t mind me asking?”, he asked. “You don’t have to tell me, of course.”

It was precisely because of it that Noé wanted to tell him. The man seemed to be friendly and open, and Noé wasn’t about to pass up the golden opportunity any time soon. He was well aware that anyone was allowed in bars like these and such venues allowed for minimal privacy, but the job of a ghoul investigator was perceived highly by the general public, and he felt exposing such information wouldn’t be a threat to him as of now, especially with Dominique nearby. But perhaps that was the liquor speaking.

“I’m a ghoul investigator on his last legs,” Noé told him, albeit half-jokingly. He really would be on his last legs if the higher-ups caught on to him. “What about you?”

The man kept a neutral expression on his face, humming in what seemed to be admiration in response. “Impressive,” he remarked. “I’m just...I suppose you could call me an artist.” He chuckled once more, scratching the back of his head.

“Why’s that?”

“I studied medicine and well....I guess it didn’t work out for me in the end, so now I’m producing art whenever I can,” the man paused for a moment. “Pretty degrading, isn’t?”, he asked as he laughed sourly, as though he expected Noé to agree with him.

Noé shook his head, stepping closer to the man. “No, it’s everything but that. Art is brilliant, and I think it’s hugely underappreciated. It’s great that you’re doing it.”

The man’s eyes widened and looked at Noé in shock. Noé wasn’t sure what he did, but the man’s mood returned to normal, and that was all it took to make his heart swell.

“Thanks,” he said quietly, casting Noé a secretive smile of his own. He shifted even closer to him, and by now they were only inches apart from one another, lost in their own world, away from the blinding lights and roaring music. “Hey, do you think I-”

The man’s words were cut off as the crowd behind them parted abruptly, and Dominique appeared, frantic. “There you are, Noé! I’ve been worried sick,” she wiped her brow and marched up towards him.

Noé immediately backed away from the man on reflex, startled at Dominique’s sudden appearance. “I-I’m sorry, Domi. I should’ve come back sooner,” he said, desperately attempting to reassure her.

Instead of replying, Dominique glanced up and noticed the man for the first time. She gasped and straightened up, apologizing quickly. “It seems that I’ve interrupted something...important, haven’t I? I’m really sorry. But Noé needs to go home now, and we can’t dawdle any longer. Isn’t that right, Noé?”, she glared at him pointedly.

He shifted her gaze to her, baffled. “What?”

Dominique sighed. “Early start tomorrow; you need your rest.” She proceeded to drag him by the arm, waving a quick farewell to the man behind them. “Enjoy your evening!”

The man laughed lightly, waving in return. “I’ll see you around...Noé,” he added at the end. He beamed at him before disappearing back into the crowd, leaving Noé flustered and embarrassed.

By the time the two exited the bar, Dominique pinched his cheeks, consoling him. “What were you thinking? I thought you were more sensible than to get so chummy with a man like that.”

Noé made a sound of protest, struggling to shake her hands off as he attempted to reply. “He seemed like a nice person! After all, you’re the one who encouraged me to socialize-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dominique interrupted, letting go of Noé as she remembered her own advice. “Just...be careful, Noé. You never know who’s out there to target you.”

Noé smiled in return, enveloping Dominique in a tight hug. “I will. Thanks, Domi.”

Little did he know, the meeting with the man donned in midnight blue was far from a welcomed happy accident. And little did he know, a red thread of fate weaved delicately and silently into their lives, tying them soundly together. Noé was in for quite the surprise, but he was ready for it; having met the stranger on that fateful night, he believed he was ready for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dominique will love and support them til the world ends
> 
> Quite the change of pace (and atmosphere) in this chapter, hope you guys didn't mind!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it ^_^ Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: ukiinas  
> Twitter: ukiinas


End file.
